aftermath of a kiss
by vodooman
Summary: set after abyss. Chloe had been nervous ever since the kiss with Davis. She felt like a nervous wreck. Truth was that ever since the kiss she had wondered what if. ... chloe/davis, chloe/jimmy, jimmy/kara. *new ch 4 added...
1. part 1 to 3

**Title : Aftermath of a kiss, Part 1**  
**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Jimmy, Chloe/Davis implied  
**Words : 545**

**Rating: G**

**Warning/Spoilers : Season 8 episode 9 (Abyss)**

**Aftermath of a kiss, part I**

Chloe had been nervous ever since the kiss with Davis. She felt like a nervous wreck. Thruth was that ever since the kiss she had wondered what if. A lot of what if's were going through her head. Most of them were not good ones. At least not good for her relationship with Jimmy.

She wanted to marry Jimmy, because she had meant it when she said that not perfect was perfect for her. But now? Now she wasn't sure anymore. She was confused and oddly giddy. She tried to tell herself that the kiss had never meant anything to her, that she didn't want a repeat. She was content with Jimmy.

So deep in her thoughts she didn't even notice that she was already putting her sixth spoon of sugar into the coffee. But Jimmy who sat with her at the breakfast table noticed. He was silently watching her. He knew that there was an inner conflict going on inside of her.

Ever since yesterday, since she had forgotten almost everyone and everything, something about her had changed. He felt hurt that Chloe had not remembered him, that she had remembered Clark and then only Davis. But he told himself that it was him that she was marring now, not them. That this meant that he was going to go out of battle victorious.

"Chloe" Jimmy tried to come through to her, but she was again adding another spoon of sugar to her coffee. So he tried again and this time more forcefully. "Chloe!"

She shrieked out of her thoughts and stared at Jimmy with a confused look in her eyes. "Did you say something?" she asked.

"Chloe, what's going on? Are you having troubles again? Do you think that yesterday is repeating?"

She was startled. Should she tell Jimmy about the kiss? It didn't mean anything, she told herself. But then again, she couldn't start a new life with him build on lies or half-truths. Jimmy had on numerous times confessed his 'mistakes' and it only served to let them grow together stronger. So she took all her strength and courage together.

"Jimmy, there is something I need to tell you. … Yesterday… just after I went out, I met Davis on the way. Er… we talked a little. And, it was nothing really. But I feel like you should know. He kissed me. But it didn't mean anything."

"You kissed him?"

"No, Jimmy. He kissed me. I stopped it before it got even …"

"You kissed him! I knew it…! I knew that there was something between you two."

"Jimmy, please! Let me explain this to you again!"

"What for? So you can tell me in detail about the great guy that Davis is? That what ever is going on between you, isn't going to affect us?" he stood up abruptly. Took his coat and went to the door. "You should have thought about this before Chloe. I love you, but I never had the feeling with you that you love me back in the same way. I… can't do this now. I can't even look at you."

She watched him leave the apartment. Her hands covered her face when she noticed tears running down her cheek. _That went well_, she thought.

**Title : ****Aftermath of a kiss, Part 2**  
**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Jimmy, Chloe/Davis, Jimmy/Kara  
**Words : 683**

**Rating: G**

**Warning/Spoilers : Season 8 episode 9 (Abyss), totally disregarding 'Bride'**

**Part 2**

She still sat there after two hours. Jimmy hadn't returned home yet, and somehow she doubted that he would. At least not today. She understood his anger. Jimmy had always been insecure about her in regards to other men.

They had had many talks and arguments whenever Clark had been there to visit her. But Chloe had up until now always truly believed that Jimmy's love to her would be stronger than the feelings of his jealousy and insecurities. She wondered if even after her marriage to him this would continue. She hoped not.

After another few minutes she got up and put on her jacket. She needed to get out of the apartment. She put on her shoes, unlocked and locked the door and descended the stairs. With every step she took her heart started drumming harder and harder. A feeling of foreboding came over her. But she didn't know _why_.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she stood still, and her eyes widened at the picture that was before her. There sat Jimmy, _her_ Jimmy, together with Clark's cousin Kara. They were holding hands and she watched as Jimmy, smiling his most innocent and affection loaded smile, the one he reserved for her, inched closer to the beautiful blond.

Her eyes widened even more, and she caught her breath as she watched Jimmy kiss a very amused Kara. That was the moment her breath escaped her again, and she felt like someone had just kicked her in the stomach.

She felt physically ill. Because Jimmy had after the kiss turned toward her, like he had known that she had stood there all along, and grinned at her. It was an 'I can do that too to you' grin, she had never expected to came from the man she had thought herself to be in love with.

It was more than she could take, so she turned and walked out of the Talon. She needed to be near a friend. She needed the comfort of someone who would take her into their arms and tell her that everything would be alright. She needed _Lois_, Chloe decided.

Lois had always been sceptical of her relation ship with Jimmy, and up until some seconds ago Chloe would have felt hurt about the unjust of it. But now she understood that Lois had been right. Maybe her relationship with Jimmy had not been as strong and ever lasting as she wanted it to be.

She wanted a normal life. After finding out about her meteor-infection things seemed more complicated than it had ever been to her. And after having been in 'prison' she had more than ever before longed for a normal relationship with a man who wouldn't turn around and try to kill her.

If she was honest with herself, the only time she did feel a little normal was when she was together with _Davis_. At first it had been only an attraction that drew her to him, and even before the kiss she had known that it was dangerous for her to thread near him. The kiss had only proven her being right about him… _them_.

Telling herself that she didn't feel anything for Davis had been way easier than admitting her feelings and trying to work it through. Davis was not the man she had promised to marry. He was sweet and loving, but not the man she made a promise to. And Chloe knew that it really was a character flaw of hers to be so loyal to those she cared for, but she couldn't help it.

She had long ago admitted to herself that she would sacrifice her own happiness for something like a prior promise.

Turning another corner and not noticing where she was going, it was only natural in her already messed up life that she would collide with another person. She was ready to apologise when she noticed who it was that she had run over.

"… What are _you_ doing here?" was all her brain could provide for her at the moment.

**Title : Aftermath of a kiss, Part 3**  
**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Davis, Chloe/Jimmy, Jimmy/Kara implied  
**Words : 533**

**Rating: G**

**Warning/Spoilers : Season 8 episode 9 (Abyss), totally disregarding 'Bride'**

**Part 3**

All her anger and frustration was boiling up in her. There stood the cause of all her unhappiness. There before her stood the reason that she felt horrible, and that her 'normal' life was now sinking into chaos.

Davis was still in his uniform. Yes, he looked absolutely stunning in his uniform, but that didn't change the fact that Chloe's marriage was already over before it had started. And Davis had been the cause, she told herself.

He had kissed her and evoked feelings that she had tried to repress. To ignore. He had said words to her that she had wanted to hear from someone like Clark. Saying that he would wait for her, that he loved her, that he felt a connection to her. But all this didn't change the fact that Jimmy had just moments before kissed Kara in front of her as retaliation.

The feelings of hurt and anger overwhelmed her. She started to shake and tremble. Her face turned red and her lips thinned to a line. She swallowed audible and then inhaled sharply in. her hands balled into fists.

"Chloe, I was just about to..." He started, but didn't get far, because Chloe started to hit him with her fists. She hit and hit and hit him. She knew that she wasn't hurting him, he was probably not even really feeling her fists on him.

"It's your entire fault! Your entire fault…! I just wanted something normal!" she shouted as her fists connected with his chest. Davis stood still and let her take her anger out on him. He looked down at her and then noticed that she was getting slower in her actions. She was weeping and sobbing while she continued to hit him. Another sob accompanied another hit. And then Davis took her fists in his hands, embraced her and let her burry her head in his chest finnaly crying freely, while he just rocked her gently like a small child.

"Shhh… It's alright now. I'm sorry…" he said over and over again, while she clutched her hands into his shirt and sobbed her problems away.

Davis noticed that the passer-by's were staring at them. Some people that passed them were chuckling and whispering in an audible voice words like 'lovers quarrel' and 'fighting'. He felt uncomfortable and wanted to get Chloe to somewhere private so he could find out why she was so upset.

"Chloe, let's go somewhere else…" but he noticed even before he spoke the words, that Chloe wasn't even with him anymore. She was clutching him even stronger to herself when he tried to direct her to the direction of her apartment.

It was only then that he noticed Jimmy walk out of the Talon with a beautiful tall blond at his side. Acting on instinct, he scooped Chloe up into his arms and went to the direction of his ambulance car that was parked around the corner.

Davis was now determined. He was going to take Chloe away from the man he had firstly brought her back to. And he be damned if he couldn't make Chloe see that her future was not with the geeky Olsen, but with him.


	2. part 4

**Title : Aftermath of a kiss, Part 4**  
**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Davis, Eddy  
**Words : 621**

**Rating: G**

**Warning/Spoilers : Season 8 episode 9 (Abyss), AU, totally disregarding 'Bride'**

Getting to his ambulance car wasn't such a problem. No that had been the easy part. He opened the door of the passenger side and seated Chloe into it. Then he gently shoved her more to the side, so he could sit next to her.

Chloe had stopped crying and sobbing by the time they he had opened the door of the ambulance car. Her breathing was still eradic and she hick-uped ramdomly. Her face was flushed, her eyes puffy red and her nose was rosy and slightly running now. But Davis thought he had never seen a woman more beautiful than her. Even now.

She sat there silently and then turned her head toward him. He was watching her and wondered if she would have another fit, but to his surprise she looked up at him only with a pitiful face. She bit her lips so they wouldn't tremble, her eyes were glazing over and he knew that she was trying hard not to cry again, and her brows furrowed while her face held an agonized expression.

Without hersitation Davis extended his arm to her, and rested his hand on her shoulder. It seemed that this was all the invitation she had needed, because she flung herself at him and barried her face in his chest, wheping noiselessly. All the while he stroked her hair affectionately and tried to ignore the creeping guilt that he had caused her to hurt like this.

Eddy, his partner, hadn't been there when he had entered the ambulance car. So when his co-worker entered the car and sat at the driversseat, to announce that he got them the best pie there was out here, he had made a surprised face when he spotted a girl cling to his partner. He had no idea of the drama that had taken place just minutes, moments before, so he snorted at the sight of a girl in his car and said jokingly.

"So where is the coffee you wanted to buy, eh? What exactly do I do wrong, if I only get coffee and you a girl…"

Davis gave him a silencing glare, and Eddy heard a sniff coming from the girl. His playfulness was reduced to a serious silence, and he turned back to the road and drove they vehicle out of the parking area.

They continued on in silence, until Eddy gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. They had originally planned to drive the car back to headquarters because their shift was finally finished. Davis had convinced him that he wanted the world's best coffee before that which happened to be in a small coffee shop called the 'Talon'.

Eddy realised that that had probably only been an excuse for Davis to check on this girl, who was now with them in the car. His mind whirled around at the reasons of why she was crying, and being the old paramedic he was, his imagination conjured up possible scenarios ranging from a violent abusive boyfriend, fight between peers, to trivial things in life like a lost job.

He cleared his throat and said. "So where to now, Davis? Should we head to headquarters or do you want me to let you out somewhere along?"

Davis shook his head gently, as to not disturb Chloe. He had noticed that her sobbing had once again ceased. He knew she was awake. Her hands clutched his shoulders when he tried to pull her back once, so he left her were she was. Her face was still nestled in his shirt at his chest.

"Could you drive us to my flat?"

"Sure kid" was all Eddy said as continued to stare out onto the road.


	3. AN

Dear readers, dear friends

It has finally happened. My real life and my writing/virtual i-life have clashed, and I can't get out of it. Therefore I decided to go hiatus with my writing.

My personal journal will still be up but only for those on my f-list. My fan fic archive/writing comm will stay up. For my fanfic net account, I really haven't decided yet. But it will probably stay put for the time being, until i have time to put everything down.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that. And that I won't really add new friends until I write again, except in very rare cases I might...

Thank you all for your attention, and don't worry, this isn't good bye, it's "Auf wiedersehen!" Because I will certainly still be around to comment on my friends journals and good fan fics.


End file.
